It Won't Be Long
by felleny
Summary: Amanda counts down the days, hours, and minutes until she can see Sarek. Part of the "Across the Universe" series.


If Amanda had been a normal twenty-one year old, she would be celebrating the end of finals week with a night on the town. She'd be out with her roommate, hopping from bar to bar, showing off what sixteen years of dance lessons does to a girl's flexibility.

But Amanda wasn't a normal twenty-one year old. She was the twenty-one-year-old who sat in her dorm room on a Friday night, nose deep in a book on becoming d'Vel'nahr.

To her, graduation meant much more than a teaching degree. Graduation marked the day she joined Sarek on Vulcan. He would watch her accept her diploma, he would set his discomfort aside and accompany her to the graduation party her parents insisted on throwing for her, and then they would be gone. He'd whisk her away to their new life, together, and she couldn't wait.

A beep from her computer caught her attention and she smiled wide when she saw an incoming video call from Sarek. Climbing off her bed, she tugged her thin bathrobe around her before accepting the call. For a quick second, the Vulcan froze and Amanda detected the small brow raise of surprise.

"I was not anticipating you being in your dormitory." Sarek's words were a bit slower than usual. Amanda could see the cogs resetting themselves in his head, trying to configure a plan B. "What are you doing at home?"

"I did not see it befitting of the future wife of a Vulcan to be engaging in drunken debauchery. But if you would prefer to leave a message, I can hang up," Amanda suggested, brushing her dark bangs from her eyes.

"What would be the purpose?" Sarek asked, shaking his head. "It is illogical for me to let you 'hang up' when I could just relay my message. And why would you not answer if you are there?"

Amanda laughed lightly and shrugged, crossing her legs neatly. She watched Sarek's eyes as they traveled over her form and a small blush rose to her cheeks. Perhaps she should invest in more modest bedtime wear than sleep shorts and a camisole. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure, Sarek?"

"I received your message containing your grades. I was calling to congratulate you and express my pride in having an intelligent bride." His eyes were soft as he spoke, the corners of his mouth relaxed.

"Thank you," Amanda's smile was soft, genuinely appreciative. "I find out tomorrow if I made summa cum laude in my department."

"I am certain your dedication has earned you that spot," Sarek nodded his head once.

Amanda nodded as well, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. For minutes, the two sat in a comfortable silence, simply staring at each other. Her blue eyes locked on his near-black ones, taking each other in, rememorizing the details that time apart made fuzzy. A small sigh escaped her pouty lips, causing Sarek to sit up straighter in his chair.

"You are distressed, k'diwa," his voice was soft, a faint lift of concern in his words.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. Sarek wasn't comfortable with nicknames and hearing those sweet words spill from his lips was simply incredible. "Sarek, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can," Sarek nodded once, pursing his lips together.

"What does it feel like when a Vulcan misses someone?"

One of his slanted brows arched higher across his forehead, the corners of his mouth tensing slightly. He was amused. "Are you inquiring as to if I miss you?"

Amanda blushed deeper, nodding once more. Sarek nodded as well, leaning back in his chair.

"I am certainly aware of your absence," he spoke softly, carefully choosing each word. "The sensation can best be described as a disturbance. When you are near, your presence is tangible. It pulses with my own, becomes a part of myself. I am still aware of you when you are far, but the presence is nowhere near as strong. And it distresses me." Sarek paused, letting his tongue slide over his lower lip thoughtfully. "I find myself growing hopeful with each passing day and the knowledge of seeing you soon alleviates this… Well, I suppose the feeling could best be described as loneliness."

He looked up from his lap, his body stiffening when he saw tears in Amanda's eyes. "Was my answer satisfactory, Amanda?" The last thing Sarek ever wanted to do was hurt his love.

Amanda reached up, brushing the tears from beneath her eyes. That faint smile of hers grew a bit bigger, apologetic, and she nodded once more.

"I'm sorry, Sarek," she reached across her desk for a tissue, rubbing at her nose. "I just miss you so much."

Sarek nodded slowly. While he would never understand the entire realm of his human's emotions, he understood that it must be strong for her to willingly show them to him. He also understood that he was not the direct cause of her distress. Most important, Sarek understood what he needed to do to assuage her worries.

"It will not be much longer, Amanda. We will be together soon." With a faint, green blush to his own cheeks, Sarek allowed himself the smallest of smiles.

Lifting his hand, Sarek pressed two fingers to the screen. And when Amanda pressed her own against the screen, he swore he felt that spark again.


End file.
